


Pause Between

by taichara



Category: Gundam SEED & Cosmic Era Gundam
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Summer is brief; enjoy it while you can.





	Pause Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



_The war's over. So now we cruft everything back together again, huh?_

Blue skies above -- it was almost always blue skies in Orb, even if Cagalli took evil glee in warning him it wouldn't last.

Athrun was more than happy to ignore her needling for the time being, sprawled across the daisy-dotted lawn with nothing to worry about aside from getting sunburned or being mistaken for a flower by a very confused bee or two. Cagalli dozed beside him, uncaring of bees, burning, or the metric tonne of paperwork that awaited them both.

_... I think I can live with that._


End file.
